


Of Dreams and Nightmares

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Amnesia, Angst, Cliffhangers, Dark Ron Weasley, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Healer Draco Malfoy, Is this all real?, Major character death - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Psychological Drama, Ron Weasley Bashing, St Mungo's Hospital, or is it all a dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know where or when. All she knows is that she's in danger. Can she trust the words of a stranger, or is there something darker afoot?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: Trope Mashup Comp





	Of Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Trope_Mashup_Flash_Fic_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trope_Mashup_Flash_Fic_Comp) collection. 



> A/N: Written for the Trope Mashup Flash Fiction Comp hosted by QuinTalon in Dumbledore’s Armada Discord. My chosen prompt was Fake Dating+Amnesia. Many thanks to my alpha/beta, who will remain anonymous until reveals.

The cool summer breeze washed over her making her sigh as she reclined back against a firm chest. His arms were strong as they wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to him. Closing her eyes against the brilliant late summer sun, Hermione hummed contentedly. She wasn’t sure how she had come to be here with him but, she knew one thing and that was that she never wanted to leave. Here there was no war, only peace. She drank it in every morning when she woke next to him, enjoying the notion that she was safe, loved and happy. Happiness had once been an alien concept to her over years of darkness but now...now the light was endless and it was glorious.

His fingers played with the tight coil of curls that sprung free from her head making her giggle softly. The scent of him calmed her. He smelt like freshly squeezed limes and cedar, she felt herself become addicted. She shifted slightly in his arms when the breeze swiftly intensified whipping her hair around obscuring her vision. Suddenly, she hit the hard grassy ground with a thud. Gasping in shock, she sat up and looked around her in alarm. He was gone! 

_ Where was he?  _

Large heavy drops of rain pelted her as the sky darkened like a blossoming bruise in a series of mottled blues, greys and purples. Shivering against the cold as the sky rumbled threateningly, plunging her world into darkness. Bright electric bolts of light lit up the sky revealing a pair of cold blue eyes and a maniacal grin. Screaming at the sight, Hermione jumped to her feet and began running wildly towards the small stone cottage that sat on the edge of a cliff. It was the only place she had called home since arriving in this strange place. However, no matter how fast she ran, she never seemed to get any closer until a large angry wave crested over the cliff. It dashed at the house turning it effortlessly into a pile of rubble. A sorrowful cry burst forth from her lips, as her knees hit the muddy ground in defeat. 

_ Why was this happening to her? Why was she completely alone?  _

Without warning, the ground began to tremble and groan. Frightened, Hermione tried to pick herself off the floor only to find herself being sucked into a thick, oozing bog. Clambering at the sides, she tried to haul herself out but it seemed that the more she struggled the quicker it seemed to consume her until it immersed her completely.

Hermione gasped loudly and sat up abruptly looking about in shock. Gone was the sticky, black water that had been filling her nose and mouth and in its place was a small white room with a single door, and a large frosted window that offered her no view of the world outside.  _ Had she been rescued? Had her lover returned? _ Seeing no sign of the man who had lived with her in her haven, Hermione felt her stomach twist into knots and her hands start to shake. 

_ Where was she? What was this place? _

The door clicked open and a tall, redhaired man sauntered into the room. Hermione froze instantly. There was something about him that seemed so familiar, yet she couldn’t quite place him. 

_ Why couldn’t she remember? _

He was dressed casually in a pair of tatty blue jeans and a checkered shirt in a horrible shade of mustard yellow that made him appear sickly and malnourished. Hermione watched him as he studied her curiously as though she were an exhibit at the zoo before he carefully approached her. His eyes flashed in amusement, and she found herself intrigued by him.

“I don’t know where I am. Can you help me?” Hermione asked, surprised by the hoarseness in her voice. It had sounded like she hadn’t spoken in months but that couldn’t be right. Only moments ago she had been talking to her lover about how she wanted to turn their little patch of land into a vegetable garden.

“Why would I do that?” The man asked as he straddled a chair and looked at her appraisingly. He licked his lips as though he were about to ask her a question before changing his mind.

Hermione frowned in confusion. This wasn’t what she had expected at all. “Where am I?” She asked him slowly, worried that he might have some sort of developmental delay.

“St. Mungo’s Hospital,” The man replied matter-of-factly. 

There was something about his eyes that made her hesitate before she opened her mouth, “How did I end up here?”.

“You were attacked, Hermione. Tortured,” He said calmly though if Hermione was correct there was a slight bite to his voice as though there was more to the story than met the eye.

“Why are you here? I’m sorry. It’s just that I have no idea who you are,” Hermione asked blushing at the declaration. “You...you called me Hermione. Is...is that my name?” She asked with uncertainty as she looked about the plain room in the hopes that she could garner some information that could help her understand what was going on.

“Yes, it’s your name. As for why I’m here...well, that’s a little more complicated,” He said scratching at his chin. “Hmm...you could say that I’m your husband and that you’re here for your protection,” He finally said bluntly before bursting into loud raucous laughter that left Hermione feeling uneasy.

“Is there a bathroom nearby?” Hermione asked, feeling an overwhelming need to get as far away from this individual as soon as possible, and fast. The way he was looking at her was setting off alarm bells like no tomorrow. 

Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed, testing her weight before she stood. She heard the chair scrape against the cold tile floor as he rose in unison. She spun to face him looking for the best way to get out of the room without raising his suspicions.

“Where are you going, Hermione?” The man asked as he slowly walked towards her with a predatory gaze.

Hermione felt like her heart was in her throat with how fast it was beating. As soon as he stepped towards her, she bolted over the bed and to the door, wrenching it open onto an empty corridor. She heard him roar in anger, and she pulled the door behind her before shoving a chair under the handle, trapping him inside. She was panting hard as she ran down the nearest corridor, looking over her shoulder constantly and praying that he wasn’t behind her. She wasn’t paying attention to the floors and thus slipped in a puddle and fell to the ground. Cursing, Hermione grabbed onto the wall and pulled herself to her feet. Screaming, Hermione stumbled away when she saw the corpse of a young woman with blonde hair and dulled brown eyes; a large dagger sticking out of her ribs.

Completely overwhelmed with panic, Hermione dashed down the corridor. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards and making her scream desperately at the top of her lungs. He’d got her! He’d found her and now she was going to end up like that woman. Nothing but a bloody corpse on the ground.

“Will you be quiet?!” A smooth, rich voice asked in a harsh whisper as she was spun around to face him. His hands had a firm grip on her biceps to the point where she would have marks tomorrow.

As soon as she saw his eyes, Hermione smiled. He was here! He came back. She instantly relaxed in his grip, raising a bloody hand to his face and cupping his strong jaw, she lost herself in the brilliant silver irises. “You came back. I thought I lost you. The house...it’s gone. Destroyed by a storm,” Hermione said looking crestfallen at having to relay the bad news. He usually got surly and started pacing then just as he did now, she noticed when he released her.

“Listen to me very carefully. You are in danger. My name is Draco Malfoy. I am your healer. That man that was in your room, is a wanted criminal. He tried to kill you when you refused to marry him. He also killed your best friend. I am the only one you can trust. We have to leave  _ now _ ,” Draco told her honestly, as he began studying her closely, waving his wand over her body in intricate patterns.

Hermione giggled at the weird sensations. His sharp glare had her attempt to sober up but he kept tickling her ribs. “Sorry but that tickles. I have a best friend? What are they like? Are they nice like you? Did they come, and see me?” Hermione asked, forgetting for a moment that there was a madman after her until the handle rattled and a shadow appeared underneath the door.


End file.
